


Taking the next step together

by Elestialknight



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, M/M, Props, Romantic Fluff, Sexy, Smut, kinky sogyun, random idea after seeing their fansign photos, sogyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-25 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/pseuds/Elestialknight
Summary: Taehyun and Sanggyun had began dating for a while. But as busy idols, they had no time for dates. When Taehyun suggested to go on their first dinner date, they ended up with something more than a date. Watch as the couple take the next step into their relationship.





	1. First step

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another JBJ fic, this time a smut fic for Sogyun. It is based on my previous fic titled 'nyan nyan', but it is fine as a stand-alone too. Hope you enjoy this piece and let me know how you feel about the fic~

Taehyun slowly cracked his eyes open. He had woke up just in time to witness the last of the sun fall behind the horizon. The sky was painted with shades of pink and orange, and the living room was warmly lit by the orange hues. He was still lying on the sofa, with his head on Sanggyun’s thigh. The movie that they were watching was still playing, but he had slept long enough to miss a bulk of it. He remembered the protagonists were still on bad terms before he fell asleep, but now they were all lovey-dovey on their date. Taehyun looked at his lover, who was immersed in the movie, and saw the longing look on the handsome face. He followed the gaze back to their TV screen. It was a cliché scene of the protagonists out on a date at a theme park. Taehyun’s heart ached at that. They had been so busy with their schedules that they had never been on a date since they started dating. Even if they did have breaks, he would be too tired to go out. Honestly, he had pegged Sanggyun to be the whiny boyfriend type but he was nothing but accommodating and understanding. He knew Taehyun was exhausted from his role as leader so he always suggested to spend their breaks cuddling at home.

The sun was setting, and it was getting darker outside, so it would be less likely for them to be recognised. The weather was also not too chilly for an early autumn, a perfect weather to be out for a walk. Putting his worries aside, he poked Sanggyun on his side to attract the latter’s attention. Sanggyun jerked at that, not expecting his leader to be up. He looked down to give his lover a not-amused glare but the slight annoyance melted away at the sight of his lover smiling at him. “Hey, you’re awake, sleeping beauty,” Sanggyun took his revenge by poking Taehyun’s cheeks lightly. Taehyun had puffed up his cheeks, “Ya! Stop that!” Sanggyun giggled at that but did not stop, he could see why fans said Taehyun resemble a squirrel. He did stop when he heard his lover spoke. “Sanggyun-ah, let's go out.”

Sanggyun’s mind stopped working for a second. Had his lover just suggested that they go out? Is that supposed to be a date? Their first date? His mind whirled with questions. At this point Taehyun had sat up. He was secretly happy when he saw Sanggyun’s reaction. He waved his hand to pull the younger male back to reality, “Yes you idiot, I just asked you out on a date. So can you start moving and go wear a top? I’m actually really hungry.” Sanggyun unfroze at the word ‘date’ and he stumbled his way out of the sofa, tripping over his own foot and almost falling face first. Seeing the usual Mr-I’m-so-cool became so flustered had sent Taehyun into a laughing fit. Sanggyun stopped in front of the door to his room and turned around to look pathetically at his leader, “Kenta and Donghannie are in my room…” Taehyun managed to reply through his laughter, “C-come on, I’ll lend you a top.” Sanggyun smiled goofily, excited to be wearing his boyfriend’s shirt (with Taehyun’s scent). After retrieving a black hooded tee for Sanggyun, they left their dorm in search of food.

Except for the colour of their hoodie, the couple were dressed quite similarly. Both of them had their hood over their head to cover most of their face. They walked close to each other since holding hands was out of the question, so they made do with just remaining in contact. Taehyun would look away, blushing, when he felt their hands brush against each other. Sanggyun smirked when he saw the elder’s reaction, a cheeky smile creep onto his face as an idea formed in his head. Without any warning, Sanggyun caught Taehyun’s hand and took off, dragging his boyfriend down the street, towards the place he had in mind. Taehyun was too shocked to even make any noise. One moment he was relishing in the feeling of their small touches, then the next moment he was suddenly dragged down the street. Lucky for him, Sanggyun was not too fast, and he managed to continue running at a comfortable pace. They came to a stop and he felt the wind getting stronger. Taehyun took a good look around and realised that they had arrived at Han River park. Still holding onto Taehyun’s hand, Sanggyun led his boyfriend to a quieter area.

Taehyun never really thought his hands were that small, but the way Sanggyun’s broad fingers easily wrapped around his delicate ones made him notice the difference. Despite the gentle hold, Taehyun knew the strength behind those hands better than anyone else. The same hands that had supported him countless times when he almost pass out from exhaustion, and the pair of hands that had pinned him down when they made-out. But just like his gentle hold, Sanggyun’s affection was never overwhelming. It was comforting and reliable. He was snapped out of his musing when his lover finally found a suitable spot.

“Let’s have dinner here. I’ve ordered chicken while you were admiring my hands.” Sanggyun winked and gave his usual cocky grin. It kind of ticked Taehyun off, but he decided to forgive him just this once. Their food arrived shortly after they had settled down, and the two hungry boys devoured their food. Once their hunger were taken care of, they could finally lean back and enjoy the breeze. Sanggyun sneakily moved to sit behind Taehyun, and snaked his arms around his lover’s waist to pull the latter back. Taehyun struggled to escape, “W-we can’t be see-” Sanggyun hushed his lover by bending forward to place a light kiss on his forehead, “Don’t worry, there isn’t anyone around.” Taehyun did a quick scan around to make sure they were indeed alone, only then did he finally relented, relaxing in his boyfriend’s embrace.

Sanggyun rested his chin on his leader’s shoulders, the side of his head touching Taehyun’s. They each had a side of the earphone, listening to music from Sanggyun’s hand phone. Taehyun was humming the tune softly, and he would sing along to songs that he was familiar with. Sanggyun had heard Taehyun’s singing voice often enough when they were recording or performing, but not like this. This was Taehyun singing for his lover, and his tone was mellower than usual. They remained there for a while, enjoying each other’s presence.

“Hyung… let’s not go home tonight,” Sanggyun spoke in a near whisper. Taehyun caught the meaning behind the words and his breath hitched. “B-but we have schedule tomorrow,” his most instinctive reply was to turn it down, but his own reason sounded weak even to his own ears. Of course Sanggyun was prepared for that, “Our schedule is at 4pm tomorrow. We have time.” Taehyun felt his not-quite-strong resolve weakening, his own desire slowly winning his responsibilities. His reasoning shatter when he heard his lover murmured in a throaty voice, “Please.” His want and passion obvious in that single word.

On a late weekday night, the streets were quiet. Anyone still on the streets was either rushing home, or too tired to take in their surroundings. No one would notice when a couple quickly duck into an alley. Instead of the grand hotels that were standing tall along the main street, the couple chose to step into a cozy boutique hotel tucked away at the end of the alley. While it may appear sleazy on the outside, the interior was warm and cozy, sporting a minimalistic design. Sanggyun quickly checked in for the both of them, not wanting to gain any attention. He was glad when he was handed the room keycard and the lady at the counter did not recognise him. He strode towards the lift, knowing his lover was close behind him. Taehyun had purposely kept his distance. At this point he had no confidence in his self-control, and his mind was clouded by the arousal-induced fog. Sanggyun was in no better state. The younger man was trying very hard not to pounce onto his lover right there in the lift. With immense self-restraint, they made it to their room.

Taehyun followed Sanggyun into the room. The moment he stepped through the door, he was pressed against the door. The force of it closes the door behind him. With the door closed, all pretence fell and Sanggyun wasted no time, pinning his lover and pressing their lips together. This was nothing like their usual sweet kiss, there was something more feral behind the kiss. His kisses were deep and demanding, desperate to satisfy the insatiable hunger that was burning in his core. Taehyun had barely recovered from his initial shock before he was swept away by the waves of pleasure. His mind was too intoxicated to react, but his body moved on its own by reciprocating the kiss. He sucked on Sanggyun’s lower lip, his tongue stroking in slow licks, and releasing it with a wet sound. He reached up to tangle his arms around Sanggyun’s neck, hands gripping onto the latter’s hair. Sanggyun’s hands travelled south, stopping on his lover’s round rear to knead it. The new sensation caused Taehyun to inhale sharply, moaning into the kiss. Only the sound of deep breathing, lewd moans, and sloppy lips smacking could be heard in the room.

Taehyun arched upwards, the close contact, and the friction almost driving him crazy. Every touch sent electricity down to his pleasure, hormones had shut down his brain, and he was running on his animalistic instinct. He needed to feel more, so his lithe fingers fumbled around the hem of Sanggyun’s hoodie. The latter understood immediately and they parted briefly to help each other remove their top. Their sweatpants, along with their briefs, were the next to go, tugging it off roughly before tossing all the clothing articles aside. Now completely bare, they were locked in a hot, fiery, and passionate kiss once again. But with skin against skin, the heat was now ten folds of what it was earlier. Their arousals, freed from the restraint of the pants, sent sparks when it brushed against each other. Needing to feel more, Sanggyun had his arms around Taehyun’s hips, lifting him off the ground and Taehyun quickly wrapped his legs tightly around Sanggyun’s waist. With no gap between them, their arousals were in full contact, rubbing against each other. Both of them grunted lowly as the burning sensation became too overwhelming. “Bed. Now”, Taehyun growled and Sanggyun obeyed.

Sanggyun dropped Taehyun on the bed unceremoniously, before climbing onto the bed to take his place on top of other. Their lips connected again but Sanggyun didn’t linger, moving to leave kisses along his lover’s neck. He sucked on the skin near the collarbone, enough to bruise the skin. He did the same to the chest and abdomen, leaving hickeys as he went. He finished off by placing a light kiss on the tip of Taehyun’s arousal, earning a moan from his lover. Satisfied, Sanggyun pulled back to admire his work. He took in the state his lover was in, completely naked, dishevelled hair, flushed skin, and swollen lips. He pushed Taehyun’s legs apart, revealing the arousal that was near exploding. He didn’t need to look down to know he was in a similar state. Despite the strong need, Sanggyun was hesitant. They had never explored anything beyond heavy petting, and while they were both adult with sufficient sexual experiences, he had never tried it with another man. He didn’t need to ask Taehyun to guess the elder was equally inexperience in this field. The sight right in front of him was too delicious, and he was not sure if he could hold back enough to not hurt the beautiful creature. He wasn’t even sure if Taehyun would prefer to top, given that he was the leader, and the older one in the relationship.

Through the fog, Taehyun saw the conflict in his lover’s eyes. He reached up to caress Sanggyun’s cheek and held his gaze, “It’s okay, you do it. I know you won’t hurt me.” “That’s hardly fair, hyung.” Sanggyun teased lightly, his eyes shone with renewed confidence. Taehyun chuckled softly, but he looked at his lover with a look of affection and complete trust. Sanggyun dived in to peck Taehyun’s cheeks, whispering next to his ear, “Oh gosh, I love you so damn much.”

Sanggyun moved to kneel between Taehyun’s spread legs, then he took two fingers into his mouth to lick them. Taehyun watched as his lover’s tongue move, wetting the fingers. His body quivered with anticipation, knowing where the fingers would be in a moment. When the fingers were sufficiently slick, Sanggyun probed the tight muscle and he pushed the first digit inside slowly. Taehyun hissed at the discomfort when he felt the first finger sliding pass the muscle, but the intrusion was quickly forgotten when Sanggyun took Taehyun’s arousal into his mouth. Sanggyun worked his tongue, licking and flicking the sensitive tip. He became more encouraged when he felt his lover arched towards him, pushing the whole length deeper. The soft warmth engulfing his arousal proved to be an effective distraction when Taehyun did not flinch as the second finger was added. Two fingers worked inside him, it started slow but it began picking up speed, thrusting faster and deeper. White spots danced in his vision when the fingers brushed against a spot inside him. He could feel himself getting dangerously close, but he did not want it to end with just Sanggyun’s fingers. Through his moans, he managed to gasp, “Need you now.” Sanggyun did not need to be told twice as he removed his fingers and positioned himself. Taehyun whined at the sudden emptiness, but he didn’t have a chance to voice his complaint as Sanggyun had buried himself fully in one swift thrust. Taehyun screamed in pleasure. The feeling of being filled masked the slight pain of being stretched. With every full thrust, he let out raw, intense and delicious noises of pleasure. Sanggyun’s self-control melted in the heat that was swallowing him. His hips moved on instinct, pulling out almost entirely before slamming in again. The sound of skin slapping, and the musky scent of sex filled the room.

Sanggyun could feel his lover was getting really close as the walls clenched down on his arousal. The sudden tightness was also pushing him to the edge. He reached for his lover’s hands to interlock their hands together. Taehyun was panting harder and his moans getting louder. In a few more thrusts, Taehyun gasped, his body shuddered, and legs quaked. He squeezed Sanggyun’s hands as he finally came undone, spilling on his own stomach. Watching his lover orgasm was too much of a stimulant and Sanggyun followed soon after with a short, cut-off cry.

He slumped on top of his smaller lover, both of them were panting, still calming from their high. Eventually, Sanggyun rolled off to lie on the bed and Taehyun moved to lie bundled up next to Sanggyun. They were both sweaty and sticky but neither of them bothered with washing up. Sanggyun draped his arm across Taehyun’s waist, pulling him closer. Despite being tired, Sanggyun voiced, “That was awesome.” Taehyun grunted his agreement, nuzzling closer to his lover. The two boys gradually drifted off to sleep with blissful smiles on their faces. This was not how Taehyun had planned for their first date to pan out, but he was definitely not going to complain about it.


	2. Second step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Taehyun thinks that Sanggyun deserves to be punished, he comes up with the perfect idea to tease his boyfriend a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sogyun smut which I've written as a oneshot. Hope you will like the slight kinkiness in the fic!

Taehyun let out a sigh of annoyance for the umpteenth time. He had spent the past two hours sorting through the boxes of fan gifts. However he was not making much progress, seeing how he had only managed to clear the fifth box on his own. Compare to the towers of boxes scattered all around their dorm, five boxes will not make much of a difference. This brought him back to the reason of his annoyance. His teammates had abandoned him, escaping from the dorms after they heard about his plan to clean up. He had saw that coming, but his own boyfriend’s betrayal was not what he had expected. He had thought that Sanggyun would at least choose to stay in the dorm with him, but said boyfriend didn't even hesitate to run away. Taehyun huffed, the gears in his head whirled to devise a plan to make his boyfriend regret abandoning him.

Looking into the box he was currently packing, Taehyun could not help but chuckle at the kind of props their fans had gotten for them. These kind of props were not so popular when he first debut, so it came as a bit of cultural shock when he started receiving them during the recent fansigns. Of course as an idol, he put on all the props diligently for his fans. Later on when he saw the photos taken, he finally understood why these props were chosen. He had secretly saved a set of photos of Sanggyun with dog ears in his phone. Taehyun reached into the box to pick out the last few items, his eyes widening upon identifying the items that were in his hands. His lips shifted into a smirk. He had found the perfect way to punish his boyfriend. It took Taehyun another two hours to go through four more boxes before he decided to call it a day. The gifts were neatly packed according to categories, and the items he had found earlier, along with few others, were kept in a separate box next to his bed. He just needed the perfect time to execute the plan that he had carefully devised. Sanggyun will never know what hit him.

Sanggyun returned shortly after Taehyun was done packing. He had approached his agitated boyfriend slowly to offer some form of peace offering, but Taehyun shoved pass his boyfriend unforgivingly and headed straight for the showers. Sanggyun whimpered when his boyfriend gave him a cold shoulder but he suppose he deserved that after the stunt he pulled. With slumped shoulders and a small pout, he watched Taehyun walked away. Taehyun had to forced the poker face to remain on his face. It almost slipped when he heard his boyfriend whimper, causing him to quicken his steps. Once in the bathroom, it became too much to hold back and he doubled over in silent laughter. Now, he was confident his idea would work.

Taehyun returned to his room after his shower and was not surprise to see Sanggyun asleep on his bed. On any other days he would have ruthlessly kicked Sanggyun off for lying on his bed before washing up. Today, however, he was going to let his boyfriend sleep blissfully while he get to work. He had painstakingly dragged out his shower time in hope that Sanggyun would nod off while waiting for him. Looking at his slumbering boyfriend, he could not believe how well his plan was progressing so far, but he was not one to nit pick when things were smooth sailing. Stealthily, he pulled out the box from earlier and retrieved the items that were stashed away. It did not occur to him when he was planning, but looking at the items that were laid displaying on the floor, Taehyun could not help blushing at how racy it looked. He almost backed out on his own plans until he recalled Sanggyun’s smug face from earlier. Hardening his resolve, he let the towel dropped to the floor, and put on the items he had prepared. Finally, he picked up the metallic contraption, feeling the cool metal against his skin. Softly, he padded over to the side of his bed, his eyes fixated on his unknowing boyfriend. With a soft click coming from the handcuff locking mechanism, he had Sanggyun’s hands secured to his bedpost. Admiring his own work, he could already feel his own arousal becoming more prominent, protesting against the restriction of his boxer. With a black ribbon in hand, Taehyun crawled onto the bed, taking his position on top of his sleeping boyfriend. After he secured the ribbon over Sanggyun’s eyes, he was ready to begin.

Sanggyun slowly roused from his sleep when he felt something velvety and fleshy nudge against his earlobe. He was suddenly jarred awake when his hands jerked against a restraint. His mind suddenly cleared, and he became aware of how incapacitated he was, with his hands tied up and his sight blinded . He could feel someone, likely his captor, sitting on top of him. His survival instinct kicked in and he began struggling, in an attempt to shake his captor off. Said captor was surprising strong, and without his hands, he was easily overpowered. “Shhh, stop struggling,” a familiar voice whispered next to his ear. His taut body relaxed upon recognising the voice of his boyfriend. Now that he was not focusing on trying to escape from an abductor, he could smell the tangy citrus scent of Taehyun’s body wash.Knowing this must be his lover’s ploy to get revenge, he pleaded, “Okay I’m sorry hyung, please j-just let me-” But he was not given a chance to complete his sentence as Taehyun cut him off, “Tsk tsk, don’t ruin my fun.” He felt the same sensation on his earlobe again, but this time he knew that it was his lover licking it. Deprived of his sight, his sense of touch became more sensitive. Each time his lover’s tongue flick or twirl around his ear, it would send sparks to his arousal, causing him to moan delightfully.

Taehyun saw his chance and quickly capture Sanggyun’s lips in a kiss, his tongue darting into Sanggyun’s parted lips. Taehyun alternated between nibbling Sanggyun’s lower lips and licking the latter’s upper lips slowly. He moved his hips forward to press their arousal together. The pleasure from his lips and arousal had Sanggyun writhing. Despite his mind being fogged up by sexual gratification, he craved to see his lover’s face, “P-please let me see your face hyung.” For a moment Taehyun stopped what he was doing and pulled away and Sanggyun whined at the sudden lost of touches. Then he felt hands behind his head and the blindfold was finally removed. Sanggyun was prepared for the onslaught of bright lights, but was surprised to find the room was lit by the soft orange hues of the table lamp. He blinked a few times to let his eyes adjust and he blinked again when he saw his lover. Sitting on top of him was Taehyun, except it was nothing like the Taehyun he knows. This Taehyun was only dressed in a silk black boxer. On any day, seeing his lover dressed only in a black silk boxer that compliments his pale skin is enough to turn him on. Except, that was not the worst blow. Other than the boxer, Taehyun was wearing a black leather choker, and a navy coloured police hat. Taehyun’s hotness was off the chart in that get-up and Sanggyun could not wait to devour his boyfriend. He tried to sit up to close the gap between them and claim that luscious lips, but he was painfully held in place by his restraint. He saw the metal cuffs from the corner of his eyes and groaned, “Come on, my sweet Hyoni, can’t you release me?”

Taehyun smirked at the hungry look in his boyfriend’s eyes, “Hmmmm. How about..nope?” He chuckled when he heard his boyfriend groan again. Reaching over to his bedside table, positioning his chest dangerously close to Sanggyun’s face, he retrieved the last item he had set aside. Sanggyun would have taken the opportunity to lick those refined collarbones if not for the fact that Taehyun withdrew quickly after collecting the item. Curious, Sanggyun tore his eyes away from his lover’s blemish-free chest to look at the item in question. Held firmly in Taehyun’s right hand was a gun replica, Sanggyun remembered seeing it during one of their fansigns. While he understood the concept of the role-play that Taehyun had came up with, he was not so sure how it would be used, until he saw his lover slowly lift his hand to place the barrel of the gun in front of his lips. Sanggyun’s eyes stayed glued to his lover’s lips as Taehyun twirl his tongue around the tip of the gun, sensually licked the sides of the barrel, and letting his saliva drip along the pistol. Taehyun looked at his lover with half-lidded eyes as he slides the barrel into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it. He could feel Sanggyun staring at him, following his every move. Having his lover watch him as he perform such lewd actions was such a turn on, and he moaned from just Sanggyun ogling at him. He let his free hand roam over his chest down to his navel and his arousal, before placing it on Sanggyun’s chest. With just one hand, Taehyun began unbuttoning Sanggyun’s white blouse, exposing the latter’s chiseled chest. Once the shirt was done, he worked on the jeans, unbuckling the belt and unzipping before pulling it off entirely.

Taehyun decided to finally let Sanggyun in on some action. He set the pistol down, placing one hand on the bed for support, and the other on his lover’s crotch to knead it lightly. He dived in to give Sanggyun’s nipple a soft bite, earning a throaty cry from his lover. His eyes widen in shock, he has never heard Sanggyun moan this loudly before! Encouraged, he moved to the other peak, sucking on it. This time Sanggyun arched his back and let out a pleasure-filled cry.

Sanggyun lay there, in the mercy of his lover’s skillful touches, moaning wantonly. He was too overwhelmed to realise that his lover had moved on from his chest. He only became aware when his boxer was roughly tucked down and his arousal was suddenly engulfed in hotness. He looked down to see his lover had taken the whole length into his mouth, each time Taehyun’s head bobbed along the length, he would take in a bit deeper. The heat in his arousal was becoming too much and he felt like he was going to melt. He was no longer in control as his body shudder and moan with every touch. He managed to catch his breath when the source of heat was removed, and the cold air hit his exposed arousal. He opened his eyes, he was not even aware he had shut it, to focus on his lover. He winced when cold liquid was dripped onto his sensitive arousal, and spread evenly to cover the whole length. He kept his eyes on Taehyun as he removed his own boxers and climbed back on top to position himself directly above.

Taehyun slowly lowered himself down, letting Sanggyun’s arousal slip through the ring of muscle. The lube he had applied was providing too much lubrication, causing him to slide down faster than he would like. Without doing any preparation, the tight muscle was suddenly stretched too much. He bit down on his lips, took a deep breath, and relax himself to let Sanggyun’s arousal in. Sanggyun watch his lover knit his brows, and his eyes lost in the mixture of pleasure and pain. They have never done it in this position before, so it amazed Sanggyun when his arousal was disappearing inside his lover, inch by inch. With only less than a inch left, Sanggyun thrusted upwards, burying the last bit deep inside his lover. Taehyun threw his head back and screamed when the whole length was buried inside him. When he had recovered from the rush of pleasure, Taehyun scowled at his lover disapprovingly, “I’ll do it.” After his declaration, he began moving his hips, riding his lover. Sanggyun growled at how hot his lover sounded, and how good it felt when the insides of his lover rubbed against his arousal. He never knew Taehyun had such an aggressive side to him and it was so sexy to see his lover bounce on top of him.

Taehyun would pull till it was almost out and slam it down again repeatedly. Sanggyun knew he would not last long at the rate Taehyun was going and he wanted to hold his lover. He begged, desperately, “Tae-ah, I want to hold you, please” Having achieved his plan, Taehyun had no reason to keep Sanggyun locked up anymore. He reached out and push the button, releasing Sanggyun’s hand. Finally free, Sanggyun placed his hands on Taehyun’s waist. He would thrust upwards while pushing Taehyun down causing Taehyun to cry out at how much deeper it was penetrating him. In a few more deep thrusts, Sanggyun came undone and Taehyun followed, coming from the warmth that was filling him. Panting and spent, Taehyun pulled up and lay next to Sanggyun, face down. He was too tired to notice when the bed shifted, and too tired to resist when Sanggyun lift his hips upwards. He had not realised what was going on until he felt the familiar coldness around his wrist. Taehyun whipped his head around to see his hands being held behind his back by the same handcuffs he had used on Sanggyun. His lover was kneeling behind him, evil glint in his eyes. Taehyun was surprised to see Sanggyun’s arousal still hard. He swallowed hard, knowing what his lover was planning.

Sanggyun was simply too aroused to be satisfied from just one round. Taehyun’s appearance was etched in his mind, fuelling the still burning fire. He felt triumph to have the aggressive Taehyun in such a vulnerable position. He slid himself into Taehyun again, much smoother than earlier. In one swift thrust he was buried inside again. Taehyun moaned from being taken from behind, stimulating enough to awaken his own arousal. The excitement of having his movement restrained stimulated him in a way he never knew. He screamed everytime Sanggyun slammed in, hitting his pleasure spot with every thrust. Just before he managed to release, Sanggyun came to a halt. His mouth was covered by Sanggyun’s hand before he had the chance to whine. “Shhhh”, Sanggyun hushed his lover. Taehyun was slightly irritated especially since he was so close, but he picked up the sound of door opening, and the voices of their group members. He felt disappointed at the idea of having to end their session midway, but it cannot be help since their members were back. He moved to lie on the bed but was suddenly held in place by his lover. He gasped in surprise when Sanggyun suddenly resume thrusting into him with more vehement than earlier. Taehyun would have turned around to scold his lover, but he had to keep his mouth shut firmly to prevent himself from moaning out loud. With how intense it was, it was impossible to remain silent, so buried his face into his pillow to muffle his own voices. His brain unhelpfully supplied him with scenarios where one of their members walked in on them, catching them in the midst of love making, and seeing him in such an indecent position and outfit. Instead of feeling worried, his body became hotter at the thought of being caught. He arched his back, lifting his ass to give Sanggyun a better angle. With a few more deep thrusts, Taehyun came with a muffled hiss, spilling onto his bed. Sanggyun came a second time with a soft grunt, filling his lover again.

Sanggyun finally pulled out, and lay on top of his lover. Both boys lay on bed, feeling satisfied. The rush from earlier subsiding, and their energy dissipating. Both of them were slowly drifting off, with their limbs tangled together. They were not worried that anyone would intrude on them, and Donghan would know better than to come into their room. Both of them knew he would be more than happy to share a room with Kenta. Taehyun only had the energy to pull his blanket up to cover themselves, before his head hit the pillow and they were claimed by dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed the fic! Leave some love by dropping kudos and comments~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you like it. Leave me some kudos and comments!


End file.
